Working! !
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En el restaurante familiar Wagnaria cualquier error puede costarte muy caro. Y si es Takanashi Souta el que lo comete... entonces su vida, seguramente, estará en grave peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**Working!**

**Drabble 1: Pequeñas cuestiones.**

En el restaurante familiar Wagnaria aún no había llegado la hora del día en la que su clientela era mayoritariamente de hombres y, por ese preciso motivo, Inami podía atender las mesas sin ningún tipo de dificultad o peligro. Peligro para los hombres, por supuesto.

Souta se encontraba observando como trabajaban sus dos compañeras, debido a que a Kyouko tenchou le había vuelto a antojar un helado que rápidamente se puso a hacérselo Yachiyo como, algo más que, buena compañera.

Por eso mismo solamente estaban Taneshima e Inami atendiendo las mesas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Souta no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante aquella inesperada voz surgiendo a su lado, como por el temor que llevaba tras de si esa pregunta en particular por parte de Souma.

—Claro… no hay problema— aunque todos fueran conscientes de la gran mentira que conllevaban estas cuatro palabras.

—Ya que a ti te gustan las cosas kawaii y las que son pequeñitas…

—¡Ah, senpai!— no pudo evitar que se le escapara el suspiro al ver para Taneshima Poplar, compañera de 17 años, uno más de los que tiene Souta, pero con la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, y su diminuto tamaño.

—… entre los pechos grandes de Taneshima-san y los pechos diminutos de Inami-san, ¿cuáles son los que prefieres?

_…_

Una terrible pregunta imposible de responder para Souta.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

He visto tanto los 13 capítulos de la adaptación que han hecho del manga "Working!" como los 39 capítulos del manga, en español, esperando por los siguientes, y no me he podido aguantar en subir algo del estilo de "tira de cuatro viñetas" como está realizado este manga. Es muy recomendable si te gusta el buen humor porque es lo que destila en cada uno de sus diálogos.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Working!**

**Drabble 2: Dando la talla.**

Parecía ser que Souma solamente hablaba para lograr librarse del trabajo, haciendo que el resto se lo hiciera por él, debido a su continuo chantaje, o para conseguir información, con la que poder chantajear luego a sus compañeros. Eso y para divertirse a su costa.

_¿Los pechos grandes de senpai o los diminutos de Inami-san, los pechos grandes de mi kawaii y pequeñita senpai o los diminutos pechos de la bestia salvaje y grande Inami-san?_

Ahora comprendía la reacción de Inami-san cuando le hizo todas aquellas preguntas de difícil respuesta para ella acerca de su androfobia como si le pegaba también a los ancianos y niños, o si le pegaba a los travestis, tanto hombres vistiéndose de mujeres como de mujeres vistiéndose como hombres.

—Solamente debes pensar en que te gustaría más si la situación fuera a la inversa, Takanashi-kun— ciertamente Souma hablaba solamente por esos dos motivos—. Si Taneshima-san fuera mayor pero con pechos diminutos o si Inami-san fuera pequeña y kawaii pero, en su caso, con pechos— así de pequeños eran que ni siquiera podía llegarse a considerar el tenerlos.

La mente de Souta parecía un torbellino en donde resultaba imposible el poder agarrarse a algo, y mucho menos a los diminutos pechos de Inami-san.

—Por favor, Souma-san. No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas— le pidió Souta.

—Lo que deberíais estar haciendo es trabajando un poco porque este restaurante no funciona por si solo— dijo de pronto la voz de Kyouko surgiendo tras aquellos dos.

_Precisamente ella no es la más indicada para hablar de trabajar_, pensó Souta al verla comer, con su habitual actitud apática, uno de los muchos helados que siempre le preparaba Yachiyo.

—Y dejar de hablar de los pechos de Taneshima y la falta de ellos por parte de Inami.

Por supuesto que tenían que elegir este preciso momento para que ambas chicas aparecieran y pudieran malinterpretar esta conversación. Como si eso fuera posible.

—¡Esto no es lo que parece, Senpai!

Luego recordará que debió empezar tratando de aplacar a Inami al ser la que mayor peligro le podía llegar a causar a Souta. Tal vez no lo pensó porque ya se había llegado a acostumbrar a los puñetazos que le daba Inami…

_Jamás podré acostumbrarme a ser golpeado por una bestia salvaje._

* * *

**Continuará

* * *

**

Vaya, este parece necesitar apoyo visual para poder funcionar, lo que no es nada bueno debido a que se trata de un escrito -.-U quedando claro mi falta de habilidad para lograr retransmitir lo que me pasa por la cabeza T.T

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Working!**

**Drabble 3: La verdad duele.**

Si Souta no quería batir su mayor marca de ser golpeado por Inami en un solo día iba a ser mejor el tratar de disculparse con ella o, por lo menos, que se olvidase de todo este asunto sobre sus pechos.

_Lo que no debería ser complicado debido a su falta de ellos._

—Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por las molestias que te haya podido ocasionar lo que escuchaste por parte de la tenchou.

—Que se trataba de algo de lo que **tú** estabas hablando— el que le temblase la voz no era un buen signo, y menos cuando tenía también el puño levantado.

—Pero fue por culpa de Souma, ya conoces cómo es él cuando se pone a hablar.

Aunque era con el que menos contacto tenía Inami, también había tenido su parte de Souma cuando averiguó que estaba muy contenta por el halago que le había dicho Souta acerca de su horquilla.

—Tal vez pero tú le seguiste la conversación— apuntó Inami acertadamente.

—Eso si que fue culpa mía, a pesar de conocer las habituales intenciones de Souma, pero te aseguro que yo no pienso, para nada, en tus pechos por muy pequeños y diminutos que estos sean.

Cuando Souta recuperó la consciencia, afortunadamente, para su dolor de cabeza, y su rostro dolorido, era su hora de descanso.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Este si que me ha gustado más, y no solamente porque Inami ha vuelto a darle un buen golpe, tal vez si vaya a superar su mayor marca de ser golpeado por la akage. Por mucho que ayude ;P

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Working!**

**Drabble 4: Malos pelos.**

Lo primero que hizo, tras recuperar la consciencia, fue tratar de disculparse con Taneshima debido a que le resultaría mucho más sencillo que lograrlo con Inami. Algo de lo que ya no estuvo tan seguro cuando se la encontró siendo molestada por Satou, lo que quería decir que no debía haber muchos clientes si el cocinero jefe podía estar pasando el tiempo burlándose de una compañera.

—Discúlpeme, senpai. Venía a pedirle disculpas— por muy redundante que pudiera sonar— por el malentendido que tuvimos hace unos momentos.

Satou, sin quitarle la mano de la cabeza a Poplar, para mantener a raya sus intentos por agredirle, o eso parecía que pretendía Taneshima, volvió su atención a lo dicho por Souta.

—No deberías aprovecharte de que Taneshima sea pequeña para burlarte de ella.

—¡Yo no soy el que hace esas cosas!— clara referencia a que, precisamente, Satou era el que siempre era el que se burlaba de Taneshima por ser pequeña.

—¡Yo no soy pequeña!— protestó Poplar haciendo un berrinche—. Soy una alumna de 17 años que va a la preparatoria.

_Kawaii, senpai._

—Pero pareces una niña de 12 que va a primaria— le replicó Satou—. Y principalmente es porque llevas un peinado poco acorde con tu edad.

—¿Eso crees?

—Listo. Así, aparte de parecer mayor, has ganado en altura— dijo Satou tras haberle hecho una cresta mohicana a Taneshima.

No tardó nada en quejarse lloriqueando como una cría pequeña que negaba la edad que tenía y se asemejaba más a la que parecía tener.

_Kawaii, senpai._

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Si es que siempre te lo pasas en grande cualesquiera que sea el personaje de la historia.

Al ser esta una historia, y un manga, no tan conocido y seguido, espero que los pocos lectores que la sigan puedan dejarme unos pocos…

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Working!**

**Drabble 5: Las verdaderas medidas.**

Una vez arreglado el cabello de Taneshima, Souta trató, una vez más, de disculparse con ella por el malentendido que tuvieron antes.

—Quería pedirle disculpas por las malafortunadas palabras con las que pude herir sus sentimientos, senpai— le dijo Souta acompañado por varias reverencias.

Poplar no dijo nada y, por lo que podía verse en su cara, no parecía tener ni idea de que era de lo que le estaba hablando Souta.

—Ya deberías saber que las niñas pequeñas no tienen mucha memoria porque su cabeza es igualmente pequeña, Takanashi— se metió Satou en la conversación.

—¡Yo no soy pequeña!— protestó Taneshima, e iban ya.

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en decirnos de qué se está disculpando Takanashi, ¿no es así?

Poplar quedó paralizada, con el brazo en alto y el índice extendido, con claro gesto de no recordar nada de nada. El que le cayeran gotas de sudor y temblase también era un buen indicativo de eso mismo.

_Pobrecita senpai… pero se la ve tan kawaii._

—Está feo que las niñas pequeñas se queden con la boca abierta.

—Era por la diferencia de tallas entre mi senpai e Inami-san— le ayudó Souta.

Ni así parecía que Taneshima recordase ese asunto.

—No hay que disculparse por un hecho evidente— decía Satou dándole varias palmadas en la cabeza de Taneshima de manera condescendiente.

—No es por la talla en altura de senpai si no por la de sus pechos— solamente fue decirlo cuando Souta sintió que debía haberse mordido la lengua.

El rostro serio de Satou nunca indicaba nada bueno, por lo menos para Poplar.

—Así que es por eso que no creces nada, Taneshima. Toda tu posible altura se dirige hacia tus pechos.

—¡¿En serio?

Realmente Taneshima se creía todo lo que le decían.

_Tan kawaii, senpai._

**Continuará**

Si es que siempre te lo pasas en grande cualesquiera que sea el personaje de la historia.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Working!**

**Drabble 6: Buenos modales.**

Souta se encontraba mucho más relajado ahora que había podido disculparse con su senpai, o lo más cerca que uno podía de ello con Taneshima y su infantil despreocupación.

—Takanashi-san— Yachiyo surgió al lado de Souta llegando a sobresaltarlo, lo que no era nada extraño si recordamos el que ella siempre portaba una katana a la cintura. Si, eso resultaba de lo más amenazador—. Me parece que deberías disculparte con Inami-san, por lo que fuera que le hayas hecho, ya que se encuentra en muy mal estado.

¿Desanimada? Peor estaba él con todos los golpes que recibía de Inami, ¿y se quejaba por ello? Vale, si, constantemente, pero siempre era ignorado por el bien mayor de tratar de curar la androfobia de Inami.

—Supongo que debo hacerlo, no obstante me he disculpado con mi senpai— _aunque ella se ve muy kawaii cuando recibe una disculpa. En cambio, Inami-san… seré afortunado si logro seguir de __**una pieza**__ después de disculparme_. Además de que le sentaba muy mal el hacerlo con alguien mayor de 12 años, por muy extraño, y pervertido, que esto sonara.

—Eso es, Takanashi-san. Siempre hay que estar ahí para lo que tus amigos puedan necesit…

—Oi, Yachiyo. Me apetece un helado de chocolate— les interrumpió Shirafuji.

—Ahora mismo se lo hago, Kyouko-san— dijo Yachiyo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

No es que Souta y Kyouko se llevasen mal si no que tenían ciertas diferencias sobre algunos asuntos. Por ejemplo él pensaba que si estás en un trabajo tienes que estar trabajando en algo mientras que Kyouko solamente parece preocuparse por tener algo comestible en la mano, mientras los demás trabajan… y cuando no lo hacen también tiene que tener algo para comer.

_Porque, si no es así, es muy posible que acabe por comerse a alguno de nosotros y, sabiendo que se le había pasado la idea cuando Yachiyo estaba en primaria, temo por la vida de mi senpai._

—¿Aún no te has disculpado con Inami, Takanashi?— aquel tono de decepción no cuadraba con alguien a quien parecía importarle muy poco el porvenir de las cosas mientras estuviera asegurado su suministro de comida—. Realmente eres alguien con muy poca educación.

_¡¿¡Y me lo dices tú!_

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Un día se acabará la comida en el restaurante y habrá que huir lo más lejos posible de Kyouko por temor a convertirse en un primer plato... unos entremeses en caso de la senpai -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Working!**

**Drabble 7: ¿Es una disculpa?**

No le fue muy complicado a Souta el encontrar en donde estaba Inami puesto que, al llegar al lugar, se lo anunciaban con un directo en pleno rostro. No podía decidir si esto era una mala señal para indicarle que se fuera en dirección contraria a la llegada del puñetazo o una buena señal para animarle a hacer todo lo posible para curarle la androfobia a Inami.

_Aunque, de seguir así, no llegues a vivir para verla totalmente curada._

—Gomennasai— se disculpó Inami.

—No pasa nada, tampoco es que sea una novedad el que lo primero que reciba por tu parte sea un golpe en vez de un saludo. Salvo que sea así como saludes.

—Oh, eras tú. Entonces retiro mi disculpa— dijo Inami al reconocer a Souta.

—Realmente preferiría que me retirases los golpes,… por mi propio bien.

Manteniendo la distancia de seguridad con Inami para que esta pueda hablar con un hombre, sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle, Souta inició su disculpa.

—A lo que venía era para disculparme por el malentendido que tuvimos antes cuando escuchaste la errónea intervención de la tenchou.

—¿Qué no os estabais burlando de mi falta de… bueno, de… de _grandeza_?

_Es una manera de decirlo, que daría a más equívocos pero una manera._

—No, por supuesto que no nos estábamos burlando. Justamente todo lo contrario porque Souma me hizo ver que, por mis gustos, deberían gustarme sus diminutos pechos.

Uno jamás pensaría que el trabajo de camarero pudiera ser calificado como de alto riesgo y podría conseguirse un gran seguro de vida con unas cuotas muy bajas. Tampoco se pensaría que un estudiante de 17 años pudiera estar pensando en hacerse un seguro de vida para poder trabajar en un restaurante.

_No son lo suficientemente pequeños para aguantar tanto dolor._

Claro que, realmente, de serlos, Inami no tendría pechos.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí no es suficiente con las buenas intenciones. No si uno quiere seguir con vida al término de la jornada laboral.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Working!**

**Drabble 8: Pequeño incentivo.**

Criándose con tres hermanas que no hicieron más que _torturarle_, y dando gracias porque Nazuna hubiera sido su hermana pequeña, aunque estaba dando visos de que, al crecer, superaría a sus hermanas en todo.

_Y ese es un aterrador pensamiento para tener._

—Katanashi-kun. Me parece entender que has tenido algún tipo de discusión con Inami-san y eso es algo que no se puede consentir después de todos los avances que has logrado para que pueda superar su androfobia— estaba claro que Taneshima se había olvidado del origen de todo este asunto.

_Más bien todas las facilidades que le he proporcionado para que pueda pegarme mejor._

—Sería una verdadera lástima el que tanto tiempo invertido hubiera sido, simplemente, malgastado para nada.

_Más bien diría que la lástima habría sido el recibir todos esos golpes para nada._

—Así que ahora mismo vas hasta Inami-san y no dejarás su lado hasta que te hayas disculpado correctamente— _¿la manera correcta será por el mayor número de huesos rotos?_—. Porque los amigos no deben estar enfadados los unos con los otros.

_Qué kawaii se ve la senpai cuando actúa de una manera tan seria. Es como una muñequita._

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, Takanashi— la tenchou Kyouko surgió de pronto llevando en la mano un helado de vainilla que estaba tomando a cucharilla—. ¡Déjalo!

Souta sabía que no podía irse a casa sin arreglar el malentendido con Inami porque le estaría dando vueltas durante toda la noche y no le dejaría dormir tranquilo. Claro que también existe la posibilidad de encontrarla y acabar en la funeraria si sigue recibiendo los fuertes golpes de Inami.

_Aunque entonces ya no tendría ningún problema de insomnio._

**Continuará**

Aquí no es suficiente con las buenas intenciones. No si uno quiere seguir con vida al término de la jornada laboral.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Working!**

**Drabble 9: Horas extra.**

Inami se encontraba en el baño y, a su pesar, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Souta acerca de sus pechos, o de la falta de los mismos.

—¿No dice que le gustan las cosas pequeñas? pues, en ese caso, la verdad es que debería estar encantado con ellos porque son pequeñitos.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no que se ruborizase al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y tratase de huir de sus propias palabras saliendo del baño.

—Ah, Inami-san, te estaba buscando para…

El puñetazo de Inami dejó a Souta a media frase.

La verdad era que no estaba muy segura del por qué de haberle pegado en esta última ocasión. Podría ser por el asunto de sus pequeños pechos, como porque hubiera aparecido de pronto o… porque a Souta pudieran gustarle sus pechos porque eran pequeñitos.

Kyouko estaba al lado de un medio consciente Souta comiendo tan tranquilamente una bolsa de galletas mientras este trataba de recuperar el sentido por completo.

_Aunque, de haberlo tenido desde un principio, te habrías ido al primer golpe recibido, y no me refiero al primer golpe físico por parte de Inami-san._

Finalmente Souta podía pensar con claridad y el mundo volvía a ser a color.

—¿Tenchou?

—Tendrás que recuperar este tiempo en que has estado descansando fuera de tu hora de descanso, Takanashi. Aquí se viene a trabajar. Hum, me apetece otro helado.

—Ahora mismo, Kyouko-san— apareció Yachiyo de improviso dispuesta a cumplir con la petición de Shirafuji.

_Tener que escuchar eso viniendo de ella…_

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Nunca se ha dicho que fuera sencillo el hacer lo correcto. Aunque, en primer lugar, hay que saber qué es lo correcto en esta situación.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Working!**

**Drabble 10: No hay mal que por bien no venga.**

Por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, ya que el restaurante no era de gran tamaño, Inami fue capaz de evitar encontrarse con Souta para que este fuera incapaz de poder disculparse con ella.

_Aunque en realidad si nos hemos encontrado. Lo malo es que siempre es mi cara quien encuentra primero a su puño._

La única posibilidad que le quedaba a Souta era esperarla a la salida porque, de esta manera, y con una distancia de seguridad por medio, Inami no podría escapársele y así poder mantener una pequeña conversación y, finalmente, disculparse con ella.

—Debes evitar quedarte delante del vestuario de las chicas, Takanashi-kun, porque alguien podría pensar que estás acosando a una de tus compañeras— como siempre, Souma, dirigiendo la conversación hacia terrenos peligrosos.

—¡Yo no haría algo como eso, Souma-san! Ya sabes que no me interesan las chicas mayores de 12 años y por la senpai, no pienso en ella de esa manera. Solamente quiero cuidarla y protegerla como si fuera mi propia hija.

—Eso siempre sonará mucho peor.

Souta se volvió hacia el origen de la voz de Kyouko pero se encontró con el puño de Inami. Por suerte, y a pesar del golpe recibido, Souta recibió la ayuda de Poplar.

—No debiste pegar a Katanashi-kun cuando te estaba esperando para poder disculparse contigo, Inami-san.

—¿Es qué es un hombre?, ¿me sorprendí al verle ahí parado?, ¿se me escapó el puñetazo?

_¡Si tiene excusa para elegir y todo!_

—En ese caso estoy segura que Katanashi-kun te disculpará por el puñetazo.

_Senpai se ve incluso más kawaii tras el golpe porque veo a tres senpai._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Nunca se ha dicho que fuera sencillo el hacer lo correcto. Aunque, en primer lugar, hay que saber qué es lo correcto en esta situación.  
Penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os emocione para dejarme... a mí no, si no:

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Working!**

**Drabble 11: Deseos imposibles.**

Finalmente, y con la intervención de Poplar, Inami accedió a que Souta la acompañara a casa, por mucho que semejante idea, con un final terriblemente doloroso para Takanashi, se pagaba 0 a 1. Lo que quería decir que Souta no tenía ninguna salida para evitar el ser golpeado por Inami esta noche.

Les costaba mucho el ganarse su sueldo para que los empleados del restaurante familiar Wagnaria se arriesgasen a perder el dinero de una manera tan absurda. En cambio, si la apuesta fuera por el número de golpes que recibiría durante el trayecto a casa de Inami…

—Ahora que estamos a solas, y solamente yo corriendo el peligro de resultar herido— _aunque, la verdad, es que siempre soy yo el único que corre peligro en estas situaciones_—, me gustaría saber cuál es la manera correcta con la que podría disculparme contigo respecto al malentendido que tuvimos esta tarde, y que no me dejase inconsciente en el suelo.

—En verdad, después de darte tantos golpes, puedo controlar la fuerza con la que te golpeo y no es necesario que acabes inconsciente.

—Rehago la pregunta, ¿cómo puedo disculparme sin que acabes golpeándome?

—Pero sigues siendo un hombre, Takanashi-san.

—Eso no puedo cambiarlo— Souta sintió la mirada penetrante de Inami taladrándole la cabeza de lo fijo con que le estaba mirando—. ¡No pienso volver a vestirme de chica!

Realmente era algo bastante complicado encontrar la manera correcta, la que le mantuviera a salvo, para disculparse con Inami. Al peligro de ser un hombre, Takanashi tenía que añadirle el haber hablado sobre los pechos pequeños de Inami. Claro que, cuanto más pensaba en ellos, más le afectaba su pasión por las cosas pequeñas y, como siempre, eso no le aseguraba un final feliz. En su caso, un final a salvo de los golpes de Inami.

Cosas pequeñas… _pechos pequeños…_ cosas kawaii… _pechos kawaii…_

—Ojalá se le quedasen siempre así de pequeños.

Souta fue encontrado por la partida de búsqueda formada por sus hermanas Kozue y Nazuna. A pesar de que no había nadie más aparte de Souta supieron lo que había sucedido como si hubieran estado presentes en el lugar de los hechos a la hora en que sucedieron.

El moratón en la mejilla de Souta era inconfundiblemente de parte de Inami.

A pesar de las apariencias, Inami no le golpeó por su androfobia o porque se hubiera molestado, si no todo lo contrario. Dada la afición de Souta por las cosas pequeñas y kawaii, su comentario había sido un halago a los pechos de Inami.

_Como los hombres nunca me han halagado, porque siempre les golpeo primero, reaccioné de la misma manera en la que lo hice cuando me halagó el primero de ellos: ¡Golpeándole!_

Claro que siempre está la guinda del pastel.

_Y también había sido Takanashi-san._

_— — — — — — — — — —  
_**END**or**FIN  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Aquí parece ser que, por ahora, Takanashi recibirá palos por parte de Inami y ningún obsequio. Aunque, por lo visto, tal vez si los esté recibiendo y no puedan distinguirse los unos de los otros -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
